


You know, covergirls eat nothing (what’s a little bit of hunger)

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Eating Disorder AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As they sit there saying ridiculous chants, Alex wonders how she got here.“To be the best person, you must be the best version of you.”Alex rolls her eyes. They’re crazy, she thinks, if they think this is actually going to help any of the whack jobs here. If only she could get out of here quicker.OrAlex has an eating problem and she thinks she’s just fine, thank you very much.





	You know, covergirls eat nothing (what’s a little bit of hunger)

based on a friend and a talk from a lady at our school

* * *

  
(Looking back on her situation Alex maybe would’ve done a few things differently. Maybe just a few (okay maybe everything different). But it’s not like she can go back and actually change anything so what does it matter if she regrets her behavior or not.)

Alex is fine with herself. Heck, she’d even say she’s confident. She always thought the girls who suffered from eating disorders were stupid— just eat some food, really it’s not that hard. It’s definitely not a situation she’d ever be in (no matter how many people tell her it’s no different). 

So what if she hasn’t eaten anything more than a piece of fruit in a few days. So what if the only thing she’s had that day is a bottle of water and a packet of crackers. She’s still being healthy. She works out, runs, does her drills. If anything, she’s only gotten healthier. So yeah, Alex is doing just fine. Absolutely fine. 

She didn’t make her school soccer team and maybe that should’ve been her first sign that things weren’t going too smoothly. Throughout the whole tryout, she was lightheaded and dizzy. Her foot wasn’t connecting with the ball right and she felt weak and out of shape. So incredibly weak. (She’s finds that whole thing strange seeing how much she worked out and ran). And so maybe she didn’t _ not _ make the team due to her skills so much as she never made it through the entire practice. She fainted midway into a passing drill, startling her partner and leaving the coaches frantically sprinting around trying to find some help. She’d woken up earlier, teammates surrounding her and a nurse worriedly shining a light in her eyes. She hit her head on the turf and suffered a concussion. Coach, while impressed with the skills he did see, didn’t want to take a chance with her and decided to leave her off the roster. Alex thinks she didn’t need soccer anyway. 

(So yeah, hindsight Alex probably should’ve seen where she was headed and made a drastic change to her lifestyle, but obviously, seeing where she is now, that didn’t happen.)

The next clue—that really Alex thinks should’ve gotten her attention—was the attention she got from her friends. At first, it started out as encouragement. Her friends had all complimented her on how great she looked. She had shaved a good ten pounds off and had toned up a bit. Alex felt better physically and mentally when she started her diet. 

(Alex guesses it wasn’t always a bad thing.)

Unfortunately for her, it didn’t stop at ten pounds. The pounds kept dropping and the weights kept being added. Her friends had gone from being supportive to downright worried (“Alex, you should really eat something, maybe take a break”). It had confused Alex. What once had her friends praising her now had them snipping at her. She didn’t appreciate being nagged at about eating some food. She didn’t want their judgement or the high and mighty attitudes like she was some sort of _ sick girl. _She ate plenty of food, thank you very much. It just so happened it was healthy food. 

It’s not their problems and Alex wished they would just shut up. 

(Alex, looking back on it, feels sorry for snapping at them. They were only trying to help.)

At this point, Alex was tired of her friends constant nagging. Alex didn’t need to hang out with them anyway. It’s not like friends in high school ever last anyway. 

The workouts grew more intensive but at this point, the time in between each one grew. Alex couldn’t get enough energy to keep up her rigorous routine. 

The pinnacle of her obsessive lifestyle came at 2 in the morning. She had gotten out of bed to go to the bathroom— at least that’s what she remembers—had a dizzy spell and lost her footing. Her mom found her the next morning on the bathroom floor, blood dried on her forehead where she had fallen and cut herself. Her mother had decided that was enough and that’s how Alex ended up here. 

Here ended up being a treatment house somewhere in South Carolina. Her mom signing her up for a 2 month process or “whenever she improves”. Thanks mom, she thinks bitterly, way to dump my ass off. 

There’s nothing in South Carolina but trees and mountains, Alex thinks. That’s probably why they stuck them here—to be in the godforsaken middle of nowhere, no one to save them. 

Alex is bored. She’s been at “The House” for about a week now and she’s bored. There’s nothing to do. 

The first couple days were a whirl and Alex felt it was something like moving into a dorm. It had been an exciting process then. She was finally going to be free from her parents and away from her nagging friends. What she didn’t know was the fact that she couldn’t go outside by herself and they shoved food down her throat every other hour. 

Alex thinks it’s ridiculous. She doesn’t need help. She’s fine, perfectly fine. She’s not like these other girls. She’s not _ sick. _

She wants out of here, and she wants it now. 

For the first week she’d been chlorinated away from the other group of girls and Alex was perfectly fine with that. It’s not like she was expecting to make any friends and make friendship bracelets over their nonexistent shared problem. But tomorrow— she’s getting released to the wolves. She gets to meet the other nut jobs in the house and she isn’t exactly looking forward to it. The type of people here, Alex thinks, are the type of people to steer clear from. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird one that I probably won’t ever update.


End file.
